


One Alone is Not Enough

by Littlebit0595



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebit0595/pseuds/Littlebit0595
Summary: A multi-work piece showing the aftermath of the Organization becoming Somebody's again. Lea misses Isa and wonders about the fate of the Nobody's as the fight to defeat Xehanort looms on the horizon.





	One Alone is Not Enough

Sitting alone on the clock tower as he had countless times before felt different now. Everything here felt the same but Lea knew the truth, nothing was the same anymore. Not even him. He crossed the railing to let his legs hang over the edge, propping a knee up to his chest and resting his arm on it as he watched the sun set. Far in the distance, the sun set over the water seemingly serene for the chaos the man felt inside him. Suddenly, this place seemed so lonely. Voices and laughter echoed back to him from all the times he had sat here before with the people he loved. 

Being human again reminded him how much everything he'd lost hurt. It had pained him before but this new ache was sharp and persistent. The only time it seemed to be manageable was when he was training or spending time on the Islands with Kairi and occasionally the other two, Sora and Riku. Being close to Sora helped more than anything as it was the closest to Roxas he'd ever get again. Sometimes, he felt him here, sitting on the clock tower where they'd said their last goodbyes. Never in a million years had he thought that when they'd closed their eyes that day, that he'd reopen them in Radiant Gardens to find that he'd been given another chance. This was uncharted territory. 

Another absence ached as persistently as Roxas and Xion's, that of a friendship that went a lot further back. _Isa._ They'd always been together. For as much as they'd seemed to hate each other, especially in the past years, they'd never gone far without each other. Sometimes it seemed like the universe was pulling them back together, keeping them from going too far astray. They were two halves of a whole, opposites in all the best ways. Even when they were fighting, they were challenging each other to be better. Lea had always been the easygoing, happy type whose heart was too big for his own good where Isa had been a little rough around the edges but his heart was equally as full of love as Lea's. They took turns being each other's voice of reason and neither one could truly function without the other's presence. Even as Nobodies their bond had a huge impact on their actions. 

Lea remembered a time not too long ago where Xemnas had made it clear to Lea, everything Isa had suffered was because of him. The red-head felt his fist clenching; Isa had sacrificed everything to Xemnas to keep him safe from the true inner workings of the Organization and that Xehanort. He had corrupted Lea's best friend, abused him and turned them against each other. Every argument the two had suffered was because Isa was trying desperately to protect him and Lea couldn't help but get involved to try and protect his friend. That was their fatal flaw. Always trying to protect the other with no regard to the cost. 

Now Isa was gone again, out of Lea's reach and this time, it was more than mere walls separating them. Lea refused to believe Ienzo's theories on the fact that Isa may not have returned like the rest of them. He'd know. If Isa was gone, he'd feel it. Right?

The redhead let out an exasperated sigh; that was how it worked in the movies and countless books he'd read anyway. He really didn't have any idea how much truth was contained in those anymore. After all, those same books would tell him that his existence was impossible and the things he went through were merely child's fantasy but yet, here he was. Waiting in his usual spot, hoping, praying even, that this would be one of the times where he'd be surprised by one of his friends. That any moment one of them would walk around the corner with ice cream and they'd laugh and play around like they had so many times before. _I promised I'd always bring you back. I couldn't even do that right.._ He thought to no one in particular.

Lea was just that though, the rock that supported everyone. Always trying desperately to keep people together and to make the most of what little family they shared. As a kid who grew up on the streets, he knew what it was like to struggle. To have nothing. Maybe that was why he was always reaching so desperately to make sure no one ever felt that emptiness. Yen Sid had told him that his heart was full of Light, that the Keyblade was drawn to him because of the same Light that drew others to him. That yearning to protect everyone and the sheer instinct that had made chaos of his life but ultimately helped save everyone and led to Xemnas' demise. 

He shook his head, sitting here reminiscing on the past and trying to understand _why_ everything had happened was merely driving him crazy. He pushed himself up and hopped down from the railing. There was a time for words and thoughts and a time for action and since the former wasn't getting him anywhere... He put his hood up and started down the winding path from the tower.


End file.
